


my kind of woman (2jin)

by heejinsoulmate



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Athlete Hyunjin, Closeted Heejin, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Nerd Heejin, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Jeon Heejin / Kim Hyunjin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heejinsoulmate/pseuds/heejinsoulmate
Summary: Star student athlete Kim Hyunjin and Ace Student Jeon Heejin begin dating. Everyone knows that they're together. Everyone loves them together. Heejin hasn't been this happy in her whole life, if only she could tell her family about the girl who makes her so happy. Heejin tries her best to show Hyunjin the love that she has for her, but after years of being taught by her family that homosexuality is wrong, she can't help but feel guilt whenever she touches her. She wishes she had what Hyunjin has, the supportive family, the school popularity, but maybe Hyunjin's love will be enough for her.





	my kind of woman (2jin)

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing so i'm sorry for whoever ends up reading this.

*bzzt*

It was 5:45 am. Heejin knew it was 5:45, not because this was the typical time that she personally woke up. She knew it was 5:45 because that’s when Hyunjin woke up. Heejin didn’t necessarily understand why Hyunjin put herself through the pain of waking up so God damn early in the morning just to work out when she had Cross Country practice after school anyways. But that’s just who Hyunjin was. She always wanted to be the best. 

“Mmm,” 

A slight groan escaped from Heejin’s lips as she tried to pull herself out from the deep sleep she had been in before she heard her phone vibrate.

*bzzt*

Another text came in. 

She sat up and pushed away the grey comforter that she had dreaming in just moments earlier. The comforter fell down pooling into her lap, the cool air hitting her arms, raising goosebumps on every inch of skin that the pajama sleeves didn’t cover. She looked back down to pull the comforter up in a not so effective attempt to shield herself from the cold. As she looked down she was reminded of which shirt she had fallen asleep in. The oversized navy blue tee was decorated with cracked grey lettering spelling out “BBHS CROSS COUNTRY”. She took a mental note to change into her uniform before leaving her room in order to avoid questions from her mother like,

“Where did you get that shirt? Last time I checked you haven’t run since middle school.”

Of course Heejin could always lie and say that the team was selling them as a way to gain funds for new uniforms or whatever it was that sports teams needed money for. But once you tell a lie you have to remember each lie you tell. If she had told her mother that then that meant there was a possibility that her mom would ask her to buy her one too. How would she get out of that one? That’s why she preferred to keep it all a secret. If no one knows then they have nothing to worry about, no questions to ask, and she would have no reason to lie and maybe end up trapping herself. 

*bzzt*

“Okay, okay.” She muttered to herself as she finally reached to grab her phone off the nightstand it had been on. There were no notification bubbles on her lock screen but as she tapped the messages icon the 3 messages from Hyunjin appeared.

Heejin’s ProTip #1: Turn off your notifications. The absence of evidence is evidence of absence.  
5:45 am  
Hyun: “good morning baby!”

5:47 am  
Hyun: “aghh i forget that you’re still asleep :(“

5:55 am  
Hyun: “well i’m on my way to school rn babes. i’m gonna be pretty busy on the track so if i don’t reply that’s why! just meet my by the locker room 10 minutes before class like usual okie? luv u heekie <3”

A small grin spread itself across Heejin’s face when she read the last text. Despite the fact that they had been together for nearly a year and a half she found it cute that Hyunjin felt the need to explain herself to her. Hyunjin knew that Heejin liked to be kept in the loop. Heejin needed order in her life, she needed routine. The stress of hiding Hyunjin felt like the weight of the earth weighing down on her shoulders, so every little bit of structure and planning helped to relieve the stress and worry she carried with her every day. 

She didn’t have to be school until 7:50 to meet Hyunjin but since she was already awake she used the extra time she had as an opportunity to study a bit more for the AP chemistry test she had today in 5th period. Heejin had been studying for it for the past two weeks but more studying wouldn’t hurt, right? Her and Hyujin were kind of similar that way. Hyunjin wanted to be the best at every sport she played, and Heejin wanted to be the best at school.

It wasn’t until she and Hyunjin had begun dating that she really started to take school seriously. Of course she had always done her work and attended her classes but she didn’t really try. She scraped along with high C’s and B’s and that was okay with her. But once Hyunjin had asked her to be her girlfriend something changed. She realized that since this had to be a secret she had to do everything in her power to make sure her family never knew. Which meant being perfect in every single thing she did. She didn’t wanna fuck up and end up getting in trouble with her mom. Getting in trouble could result in any kind of punishment. Less freedom, stricter curfew, no phone, and that just wasn’t something she was willing to risk.

She started getting straight A’s, stopped putting off doing her chores, and even picked up extra chores around the house. But Heejin was smart. She didn’t just start doing better out of nowhere. That would have been suspicious. Little by little she improved her grades, picked up a new chore every other week. She only did enough to make her growth seem believable. 

She had studied for about 20 minutes before deciding to get dressed. BBHS required a uniform, that seemed to both a lot of other students but Heejin didn’t mind it that much, especially since the girls got the choice to wear pants or skirts. She always chose to wear the skirts though for some reason, she didn’t even really know why she wore them either considering she wouldn’t wear one on a normal day.  
There was only one thing that Heejin liked as much as she liked Hyunjin, and that was structure. She kept all her schoolwork in organized folders, had a perfectly packed lunch, and always had her keys attached to her backpack. Organized mornings just meant that she could get to school early to see Hyunjin. 

Heejin didn’t really like driving all that much. It stressed her out. Not only did she have to worry about her own actions but she also had to worry about the drivers around her. She had only really started driving because she liked driving Hyunjin home after her Cross Country practices. She appreciated every moment they shared no matter how short it was. 

The drive to school was only about 15 minutes long, and she spent every second of it thinking about Hyunjin.

The only students who were allowed to have school parking lots were seniors, but the school had exceptions for other students who had academic honors and accomplishments. Of course Heejin was one of those exceptions.

She parked in her spot and headed to the girls locker room to meet up with Hyunjin. This had been their routine for the past year and a half even now she still got butterflies when thinking about seeing her each morning. 

Everyone at school knew about them, even their teachers. They said that Heejin was a good influence on Hyunjin. Hyunjin had a hard time keeping up with her schoolwork because of sports, so Heejin took it upon herself to pick up on Hyunjins missing assignments and help her with them. Hyunjin had never asked for the extra help, she didn’t want to add to Heejin’s stress, but Heejin had insisted. 

“Jeon Heejin! I’ve been waiting for you!”, Hyunjin blurted out from next to the locker room doors. She was wearing a pair of khaki school pants, like she always did. Her long sleeve dress shirt was fit perfectly, with her oversized sweater vest clashing with the tightness of her shirt. Despite looking perfectly proper in her uniform there were little things about it that screamed “Hyunjin”. The top two buttons of her dress shirt were left undone and her hair was still messy from her early morning workout.

Hyunjin walked behind Heejin and picked her backpack off of her shoulders, dropping it softly to the ground, giving her a warm back hug after freeing her from the weight of the backpack. Her arms wrapped around Heejins waist softly, pulling her into the hug gently. She felt Heejin stiffen but after a second she had let her guard down and allowed herself to melt slightly into Hyunjin’s embrace. Hyunjin knew that Heejin didn’t like to touch much in public but she couldn’t help that she had missed her. She hadn’t really resisted so Hyunjin kept going. She dropped her head into Heejin’s nape, planting a little kiss as her lips connected the part of her neck that had been left exposed by her collar.

“I said, “Jeon Heejin, I’ve been waiting for you.” You’re a whole minute and a half late!” She murmured into the warmth of her neck.

Heejin could feel her pouting into her neck. Despite how happy Hyunjin’s touch made her, she still always felt a twinge of guilt every time they touched. 

“Oh yeah? A whole minute and a half late? Are you obsessed with me, hm? I’ve got you counting down the seconds till you see me?” Heejin joked back as she broke the hug that held them together, facing Hyunjin again.

Hyunjin’s nose scrunched up as she bent down to pick up Heejin’s backpack. She already had her own bag on her backpack so she just carried Heejin’s in the front. 

“Of course I’m obsessed! I thought you knew that!” She grinned.

A shy smile spread across Heejin’s face. 

“Okay, she seems okay today.” Hyunjin thought to herself before reaching to hold her hand as they begin to walk.

She extended her hand slightly, only so that her fingers lightly brushed the back of Heejin’s hand. 

“Not right now, okay? In the car?” Heejin said in a voice only slightly louder than a whisper, looking up to meet Hyunjin’s gaze.

“Hm? Oh yeah, for sure. My bad, I should have asked.” 

Silence.

“Your skirt looks really nice by the way.” She added after a second of silence. She knew that the girl didn’t mean to ignore her, she just had a lot on her mind, too much to always be present.

Heejin smiled softly at Hyunjin, wrapping her hand around her forearm as they walked to their own lockers, reminded of the reason as to why she always did wear those skirts.

“So,” Heejin began to question, “did you have any homework due today?”

“Yup!”

“And did you do it?”

“No Ma’am!” Hyunjin grinned widely as they reached their locker. It was technically Heejin’s locker but they shared it.

With Hyunjin’s back to the locker Heejin found it to be the perfect opportunity to scold her.

“Hyun, I told you that if you needed help with your work to tell me!” She scolded her. Even when she was upset Hyunjin still found her cute. She was too cute to take seriously.

“I didn’t need help though,” Hyunjin retorted

“Then why didn’t you do it? Did you even do ANY of it?”

“I did some of it, okay?”, placing her hand under Heejin’s chin, “I’m gonna make it up, I promise!”

“Okay,” Heejin sighed, “but remember that I’m here if you ever need help.”

“You got it heekie, it'll be fine.” She reassured her by softly rubbing at the brunette’s jawline with her thumb.

The tension that was once visible in between Heejin’s furled brows seemed to disappear with that small touch. She didn’t know what it was about Hyunjin but she always seemed to know how to make her feel better, even if she hadn’t even been trying to. She would never tell her this but she took it as a sign that she was meant for her.

She had been lost in her soft thoughts as Hyunjin took binders and notebooks out of their locker. Hyunjin turned on her heels to face Heejin once again. She gently placed the supplies into the girls backpack, and reached for her hand. This time she hadn’t flinched or pulled away.

“You have that chemistry test today right? You’re gonna do great!” Hyunjin reassured her with a small squeeze.

A light blush spread across Heejin’s nose and cheeks. These little gestures always meant so much to her.

“Thank you,” she said, returning the soft squeeze. 

“I’ll see you at lunch, okay? Update me about the test!” Beginning to walk away.

“I will.” She said under her breath as she turned to close the locker.

“Wait! “ She yelled at Hyunjin who was already halfway down the hall. Damn her and those runners legs.

“Hm?”  
“Why is it that you remember my schedule perfectly but can’t seem to remember to do your homework?” Heejin teased.

Hyunjin raised her hands to her face, cupping them around her mouth to act a megaphone. 

“I’m obsessed with you remember?!” She half shouted down the hall, walking backwards.

A light laugh escaped from Heejin’s mouth. When she looked up again the girl was already gone.


End file.
